Last Night's Kiss
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Alex and Stevie are getting really serious Justin and Juliet are worried. Juliet takes matters in her own hands. What will happen to the middle Russo? Summary sucks but the stroy doesn't.
1. Wrong Lip Gloss

A/N: First WoWP. Takes place late season three. Mason didn't happen, he caused drama and nothing else how dare he kill our Juliet!........... Stevie and Alex have been dating for a month. Juliet practically lives with Justin. It will be Juliet/Alex later on.

Juliet was bored. Justin and her were watching a Underworld. She heard footsteps going up. She smiled and smelt Alex before she saw her head pop up as she went up the stairs.  
"Alex keep going." Justin knew it was her from the chains she just recently started wearing.  
"I'm just grabbing a hoodie before my date with Stevie." She called still climbing the stairs. Juliet was surprised to find out that Alex was bi, she overheard her tell Harper she was mostly into girls, most of the guys she was in love with was a act.  
"Good." Justin went back to the movie, Juliet pretended to pay attention but she couldn't. She glanced at him and swept her hand down quickly while saying Sleep.  
She ran up the stairs after the middle Russo.  
"So you and Stevie are getting pretty serious huh? Spending every free minuet and every non free minuets together. You guys go into each other's dreams don't you?" She saw the dream helmet, Justin wanted to do it then Juliet told him they don't work on vampires. Alex jumpped hearing Juliet behind her.  
"Yeah we do sometimes, I guess we are getting pretty serious, Harper gets jealous sometimes. I just find it hard to stay away. Not that I want too." Alex walked into her room and started going through the clothes in her closet.  
"That's great Wow, you really started keep this clean, and are they all on hangers?" Juliet was surprised at this, she loved guessing what Alex's floor was like.  
"Stevie was getting fed up with the mess and yeah....." Alex looked down before grabbing a big black hoodie with barbwire painted on the sleeves. Juliet walked up to her and pulled the hoodie closed then looked at Alex with a small smile. "Sleep." She moved her hand quickly down her face and cupped her cheeks.  
"I can smell a potion on you Alex, I would never do that to you." She stroked the younger girl's cheek with her thumb before tracing her bottom lip and kissing it gently. The kiss was short when she pulled away she told Alex to awaken then she zipped up the hoodie to half way. "It's cold out, cover up your nips." She gave a small smirk when Alex just laughed.  
"It's not like she hasn't seen them before." Alex joked and Juliet rolled her eyes running out of the room to wake up Justin.  
Alex swore she tasted vanilla on her lips.

XxXx

Justin couldn't believe he zoned out of the movie. He smiled at Juliet who smiled back. Alex didn't come down but Juliet couldn't hear her up stairs so she must left with magic. A loud buzz interrupted the sweet moment of Juliet cuddled into Justin. She picked the very new phone off the coffee table and talked in a language he didn't understand. Her dad was on the line, he talked in that language when he was talking about Justin.

"Sorry, I have to go, the shop just got like crazy busy, you know what that's like...okay maybe you don't." She gave him a quick kiss and a lingering hug before speeding off.

XxXx

Stevie smiled at Alex, they were at the Nite Bite having dinner before their movie, since Alex's dad was away, she was using magic freely and Stevie did it just to impress Alex which of course worked. Juliet walked in and over to the couple. She saw the empty table and figured one: no one bother to place a order yet or two: her parents were that behind.

"You guys already taken care of?" She asked and got a nod from Alex. She didn't know why she had to come it was as slow as they got.

Stevie leaned over the table to kiss Alex. They could be as couple-y as they wanted at the Nite Bite when they couldn't sit side by side at the substation. "Did you change your lip gloss?" Stevie asked licking her lips and tasting vanilla instead of mangoes.

"No I think I got mine mixed up with Harper's don't worry about it." Alex shrugged, Juliet came by with their food winking at Alex as she left. Stevie watched her leave with a glare.

"What does Justin see in a vampire? What do you see in her?" She looked at Alex who rolled her eyes. Stevie was a wizard who didn't like monsters. Good thing Mason was gone before she came to town.

"She's really nice and for the last time she can hear you." Alex was getting tired of Stevie insulting Juliet right in front of her, she got it, she doesn't trust vampires.

"Good, I want her to know I have monster hunters on speed dial." The topic was changed from that to school, than Harper for awhile, Alex only really saw her at home, Harper got a new boyfriend and Alex was with Stevie for most of the day. Once they finished Stevie led Alex out of the shop where she zapped them to the movies, already in seats with popcorn and all.

"How did you pay for these?" Alex asked looking over at Stevie who laughed and then Alex laugh. "Oh who am I kidding." They kissed yet again and Alex curled up into her. The arm rest seemed to have disappeared. "You never said what movie this is." Alex pointed out perfectly content for once.

"Not gonna it's a surprise." Stevie smirked before they proceeded to make out. (but no one cares about Stevie)

XxXx

Juliet was clearing off Alex's table when she saw a silver LG touch. That was Stevie's phone. scooping it up in her hand she went to contacts and found Alex's number, with a very cute picture and a heart in the name. She slipped the phone in her pocket and went back to work.

XxXx

Alex and Stevie broke apart finally to get some air when Stevie felt her pockets for her phone. "I lost my phone." She looked at Alex expecting her to laugh then pull the phone out of her pocket commenting on how long it took her to notice, instead she got a worried look.

"Did you leave it at home? The last time you used it was then." She squeezed Stevie's hand trying to reassure her of something.

"I don't know, can I use yours to call it before the film starts?" She got a nod from Alex and a kiss, skilfully Stevie took the LG slide out of Alex's pocket and hit one then talk. She loved being number one on speed dial.

It rang twice before it was answered. "Who's this?" Stevie asked in a hush tone getting glares from the people Alex was throwing popcorn at.

"It's Juliet, Stevie, you left your phone on the table. I'll run it over to Alex's for you when my shift is over." She had Alex's number she didn't need the phone for anything else.

"Yeah sure thanks, We'll be back around nine thirty." Stevie hung up slipping her phone back in Alex's pocket as the film started. "Juliet has it, she's bringing it to your house and the end of her shift. I love you." She whispered in Alex's ear just as the credits started. She turned to look at her as she said the part about Juliet. Her eyes flashed something, Stevie didn't know if it was relief, panic or excitement for tonight.

"I love you too." Alex's mouth dropped at the title. Zombieland.

XxXx

Juliet was walking over to the Russo's after spending a good few hours working for money she would never see. It was roughly nine forty five. Stevie and Alex should be back. What fun. She smiled at Jerry.

"Stevie left her phone at the shop, figured she'd want it." She couldn't believe how he didn't know they were dating. Only she and Justin knew and they were under a silence spell. They could talk about it only in front of Alex or Stevie or alone.

"That's great Justin's upstairs if you want to see him. You knew where he was didn't you?" He asked making a sandwich. She thanked him and went upstairs.

"Stevie's sleeping over tonight." Justin told her once he closed the door. He was asleep when she came in but he didn't mind. He was meaning to talk to her. He started pacing once he had a shirt on. They were going slow with the physical stuff.

"You think they'll have sex?" She asked a lump in her throat. She didn't like thinking about Stevie's hands all over Alex.

"I think they might, they're going way to fast. I tell mom or Dad because of the spell." He increased his speed. "But you can do something." He smirked. This scared Juliet, she saw this smirk many times before...on Alex.

"Stevie said she's looking for a excuse to get me thrown in monster jail. I'm not doing anything to piss her off." This was why she wasn't fond of wizards.

"You can make her forget." He added. She shook her head, she could a lot of things as a vampire but doing two things in a row took energy, energy she got from blood. If she was going to question Alex and Stevie than make them forgot it happened she'd have to eat three horses and two small children...so four horses. Not to mention the risk, Monster Jail was scary, she heard stories about it, they pin level one monsters agents level tens for Wizards amusement. She didn't want to see what level she'd have to fight.

"What's the worst thing that can happen if they have sex? Alex regrets it for the rest of her life and makes up for it by having sex with random strangers." She knew it sounded bad but not Monster Jail FOREVER bad.

"I think Stevie is charming Alex. She has **never **been like this before. Harper is worried." Justin stopped pacing and went into a bookcase pulling out a big old dusty book and started flipping through the pages.

"Harper picks fights with **me**. It's safe to say she's not that smart. But if you think she really is being charmed. Then I'll talk to her." She knew it would be a job to get Alex alone.

"Great, I'll make this potion it'll knock out Alex's memory for two hours, so it's easier on you, do you think you can stay late?" Normally she had to be out of the Russo home by eleven it was a rule Justin set, his parents said two on weekends eleven thirty weekdays.

"Yeah I can stay as long as you want, but if it's really sunny then I'll need like a really big hoodie or blanket to hide under." She ran through streets with nothing but a blanket over her before and although it hurt she was still here.


	2. Plan Gone Wrong

A/N: Okay; changed my mind. Mason did happen.

Juliet was standing outside Alex's window; she had to keep an eye on Alex. She knew she smelt potion on her she just didn't know what kind. Stevie was sitting on Alex's bed going through her phone. Juliet rolled her eyes. Alex was careless with magic at times but not like Stevie who was just plain dangerous.

She took out her phone and reported to Justin that Alex wasn't in her room via text. She looked at the window as Stevie lighted candles and spread rose peddles over the bed.

Juliet rolled her eyes, they were going to have sex and Stevie wasn't even going to try and hide it.

She went into her bat form and flew into Justin's room where Alex was.

"Juliet, thanks for finding Stevie's phone." Alex smiled at the vampire who just gave a wave her hand dismissing it.

"It's nothing, I figured you guys had things on it meant for your eyes only." She sat down on Justin's bed.

"So you guys having a sleepover too?" Alex asked looking at the time. She was happy they were having a good healthy relationship and oddly creped out by the thoughts of her brother having sex, and pity for Juliet having it with him.

"What? No, Alex Juliet just came by with Stevie's phone and we were just talking." Justin quickly corrected his sister.

"Oh. Justin, do you know that spell to sound proof a room?" Alex asked, that must have been the reason she came in.

"Yeah but Alex do you think you're ready for this?" Justin asked he would be fine if she was ready but if she wasn't one hundred percent sure then she shouldn't do it.

"Yeah Stevie and I have been talking about it a lot." Alex leaned agents the wall and shut the door in case someone walked by.

"For how long? You've only been dating for like two weeks." Juliet pointed out.

"Ever since we got together Stevie's been asking about it and it's been a month next week." Alex shrugged she didn't get why they were freaking out.

"That says something Alex." Justin held Juliet's hand and gave it a small squeeze. "You guys are moving too fast for girls your age."

"Alex don't you think you and Stevie need to slow you really don't know each other." Juliet spoke gently.

Alex rolled her eyes at Juliet. "Real love doesn't have a age or time restriction! You're just jealous that you two can't understand love and expressing it!" She left slamming the door any doubts she had about sleeping with Stevie were just pushed away by the determination to prove them wrong.

"We've done both Alex!" Justin yelled back. "We understand love as best as any two people in it can and we express it in our own ways." Justin explained quietly to Juliet who gave him 'the look'. He grabbed another old big book from his bookcase.

"What are you looking up?" She asked lying down on his bed.

"A spell to keep people from having sex." Justin muttered

"She's under a potion." Juliet breathed out her eyes were close, she was in deep thought.

"What!" Justin dropped the book.

"I smelt it on her when she came up stairs. I didn't say anything before because I wasn't sure but now I am." Juliet opened her eyes as Justin laid down next to her.

"Stevie could've slipped her a love potion or Alex made one to improve herself." Justin didn't know what to do. He was lost.

"Maybe, is it hard to know if you're under one, or better yet there's one in a drink." She only knew a few things about magic and that was from helping Justin quiz himself.

"Impossible most of the time. I can't say all because there could be an exception I don't know about." He wrapped a arm around Juliet pulling her closer to him. He wanted to keep Alex safe, and he knew this was bothering Juliet, Stevie alone bothered her. "Alex did drink a love potion before." He smiled at the memory.

"Who had the other half of it?" Juliet asked, from the look on Justin's face it was a funny story.

"Alex had both. One was intended for Brad but she drank the soda he was suppose too. It was pretty funny, she fell in love with herself and her head kept getting bigger when she complemented herself, it only went smaller when she insulted herself, it was fun making those cards." Justin kissed Juliet's head when he finished telling his story.

"Is that why she sends flowers to herself?" Juliet asked she knew she did that when she saw a bunch of flowers in the living room.

"Yeah." Justin sighed.

"So she isn't that conceited..." Juliet knew that Alex had a ego, the flowers said it all.

"I don't think she is." Justin found it weird talking about Alex with his girlfriend in his bed.

OoOo

Alex grinned at Stevie as she walked in her room. She saw the candles and rose pedals.

"Wow didn't think you were this romantic." Alex wrapped her arms around Stevie as they shared a very heated kiss.

"Can we finally get started?" Stevie breathed out. She didn't want to wait. She wanted to have Alex right now.

"No, we have to wait for me to make sure everyone's out." Her parents said they were going to a late movie and Max was at a friend's house.

"Justin's not going anywhere; he has no friends up at this hour." Stevie gently pushed Alex down on her bed and hit play on her stereo remote. The loud music of Taylor Swift blasted throughout the loft. Stevie looked at Alex.

"Taylor Swift?" She rolled her eyes and started kissing down Alex's neck. "You are so lucky you're hot." Alex pushed Stevie off her and straddled her.

"You are lucky I love you." Alex kissed Stevie's neck and lightly nipped. They heard Justin scream Alex got off her.

"Juliet better have killed him." Stevie muttered. She watched Alex go to the door. "What ever happened to us being alone tonight?" Stevie was getting fed up with this.

"Justin doesn't scream." She left the room Stevie behind her.

"What is going on?" Alex hissed Justin was alone in his room, not holding his neck.

"Juliet and I talked about doing something else, and we agreed to try it than I got scared." Justin explained, he was shirtless and that was enough to make anyone scream, even himself.

"So she left?" Stevie asked figuring they were jealous of their relationship.

"Yeah out the window, I told her she can use the doors but she likes showing off." He smiled to himself.

"So you took your shirt off...screamed and she left?" Alex asked raising a eye brow.

"No, her Dad showed up and I screamed..." Justin didn't understand what he was there for but he really didn't ask.

"Why? Al is really nice...though if you were undressing his daughter he might get mad." Stevie wrapped a arm around Alex.

"Okay well everything's fine so we're going back night Justin." Alex turned to leave with Stevie before Justin add his two cents.

"Change Taylor Swift over, please, Juliet loves her music and I don't want to think about you two doing..._that_." Justin looked at his phone which beeped. "Have fun you two and be safe!"

Alex rolled her eyes and left with Stevie.

Justin flipped his phone opened. "Are you ready?" He asked in a hush tone looking out his window.

"Yup, in my coffin and even though I got a really weird look from mom, but the top is loaded down, I even tried to open it." She couldn't believe she agreed to this.

"That's great, I swear I'll change you back before sunrise, I think it works that way." Justin knew that the body switching spell had to be reversed by sundown but it was already sun down so it was sunrise he figured.

"Wait, you're not even sure if it'll work?" She was nervous about him using magic on her even if it was to help Alex.

"It will work, just not sure if I'll be able to switch you back. I love you." He hung up knowing that she's changed her mind, but he was positive it'll work. "_Stevie and Juliet Cambia Coporum, Meum Corpora, Sua Nominavi_" He did the spell and heard Stevie scream. He rushed to his sister's room. ((So there isn't confusion due to the body switching. Juliet speaking will be in Stevie's body and Stevie talking will be in Juliet's body))

"What happened." He had his eyes covered.

"Justin I'm Stevie!" Juliet in Stevie's body pointed out. Alex just looked confused.

"Justin what happened?" Alex asked thankfully fully clothes although Juliet wasn't, but thankfully still in a bra.

"I don't know...Stevie just said she's Stevie." He played dumb.

"It's Juliet not Stevie." She was rotted. "If you switched them I swear to god Justin." Juliet got off the bed and was so lost.

"What? How do you know Stevie didn't do it? Or Max, or TJ." Justin was going to list every wizard they knew before admitting he switch his girlfriend and his sister's girlfriend's bodies.

"Why would Stevie switch with Juliet she can't stand her, no offence Juliet, she just can't get passed the vampire thing." Alex was going to mention the timing she knew that was planned. "I know you guys think I'm rushing into things but I'm not I know what I feel for her!"

"Alex you're under a potion!" Juliet screamed.

OoOo

Stevie's breathing was heavy she was pounding, screaming and starching trying everything to get out of the box. She didn't know how she got in it. She started screaming and could hear two voices talking in the background.

"What is wrong with her? One minute she's asking us to lock her in, the next she screaming to get out." Al shook his head he did not understand women.

"It's just a phase." Cindy pointed out. "First frozen hot chocolates, dating wizards, than insanity."

"It's about time Juliet's going insane, I was worried that it would never happen." Al did sound relived.

"I'm not Juliet!" Stevie screamed out.

"Yes, yes, sure dear." Cindy played along before the bell on the counter went off and they both went upstairs.

"Justin did the body switching spell. _Stevie and Juliet Cambia Coporum, Meum Corpora, Sua Nominavi_!" She clapped her hands together and smiled once she was back in Alex's room.

OoOo

"Alex! Justin and Juliet are out of control." Stevie said and noticed the looks she was getting from Alex, than looked towards the door and saw Justin.

"Stevie...do you have me under a love potion?" Alex breathed out, she looked hurt, no not hurt she looked completely destroyed .

"A love potion? Alex, I know I use magic irresponsibility but I would never use it on you." Stevie crossed the small gap between them and wrapped Alex in her arms. "I love you so much."

"Stevie, go home. I don't want to see you right now, please just go." Alex pushed Stevie away from her and looked down crying. Justin grabbed Stevie by her shoulders and lead her out of the room.

"Let's go Stevie."

Alex cried into her pillow, she had the worst luck with love. First Dean, than Mason now Stevie. Justin got lucky with Juliet coming back. They still didn't know how that happened.

She heard her phone go off and because it wasn't Stevie's number she answered it.

"Hey Alex, its Juliet, I'm sorry that I upset you, I just didn't want you to regret doing something tonight." Her voice was soft and gentle; it was so hard to believe she chased down and attacked a horse.

"Juliet, it's not your fault. I just kicked Stevie out, can you come over for a few minutes, I kinda need someone to talk too and Harper's at her parents.

"Yeah I will." Juliet hung up and thought about how to get out of her coffin.


	3. Wrong Choice

A/N: You are lucky this story took over my life. By the way Brigit didn't need fake fangs oh my god her teeth are hot. This is all before The Good, The Bad, & The Alex. Because I didn't see it until well it's marked. Warning this chapter contains sex. Hot lesbian sex...and this time we don't mean tea. Not changing the rating so its very mild sex...for those two anyways.

Juliet was trying to hear where her parents were. Since they weren't arguing it was safe to say they were at the shop. Juliet had to think about what she was going to do. She couldn't open the very pink coffin that was for sure. She looked at the claw marks Stevie made and decided to do the simplest thing, sure she would have to buy a new coffin but she would have to anyways. She banged her fist agents the side of the coffin and heard the wood creak under her fist. After repeating this action a few times then pulling it apart. She took the chains and stuff off of the top. She had two glasses of blood as insurance before taking off for Alex's window.

"I didn't think you were coming." Alex rushed over to her window to open it up for her.

"Sorry I got held up at home, had to tell Dad I was sneaking out, and then he wanted to come and I had to tell him I was getting a frozen hot chocolate and we both couldn't hide it." She slipped into Alex's room brushing hair out of her face. "We can talk now. I'm sure we can find out what potion you drank."

"It doesn't feel like a love potion." She rubbed her eyes and blew out one of the candles by the bed. (just saw The Good, The Bad, & The Alex here)

"It may not be. She could've slipped you one to make you less ADD, or something." She knew that didn't sound farfetched.

"Yeah I guess...can we talk about something else, like your human life?" Alex asked lying down on Juliet now trying to get comfy. "I'm sorry, you probably don't wanna talk about it....never mind..." Alex yawned.

"No it's fine, it really doesn't bother me, it's been so long it feels like it belongs to someone else." Juliet wrapped her arms around Alex knowing that it has been twice now she caused her heartbreak. She moved slightly to sit up causing Alex to drop to her lap.

"Two thousand, one hundred and eight one years ago in what would become Rome, I was born. My father was the richest man in the village, which meant he owned one more goat and horse and had two boys in a row." She paused to let it sink in to Alex, and so she could try and remember it.

"Wait, why were boys so important?" Alex didn't know history would be important.

"Because they were the fighters, hunters, protectors. They were important. We were only good for popping out babies." Juliet gave a shrug. It's easy to have nothing bother you when you don't know better.

"that's insane!" Alex pointed out looking up at Juliet through her eyelashes.

"Back then no one knew better." She ran a hand through Alex's hair.

"My mother passed away when I was born. My father remarried right away as it was at the time so that when he and my brothers were at war, someone would be there when it was just us, my sisters and I." Juliet tried to remember their faces and names, but to be honest she barley saw any of them when she was human, the age differences were big. She couldn't remember the last time her human family crossed her mom, she really only thought of Al and Cindy as her family, and Will of course, she could never forget him.

"How many siblings did you have?" Alex knew long ago families were huge thanks to lack of birth control and horny parents but surly they couldn't be in the high numbers of a classroom.

"Oh we had one of the smallest families in the village. Only seven of us. William and Markus were the oldest, Will never married, he always stayed put, if Dad and Markus went with the others to war Will would stay home. He could fight and did a lot of times, alone or with Dad, even with Markus once but Markus came out badly hurt and Will told Dad that he'd never go hunting again with someone who didn't think. After Markus it was Anna married when I was four maybe even three, she was around eleven maybe. After her was...Judith, than Sophie, and the Isabelle, she was only two years older than me." Juliet couldn't talk about the others not really; they left their house very soon. Alex noticed that while Juliet was trying to remember everyone and her old life, she had a very thick accent. It didn't sound like anything she knew before, but she found it very cute.

"When I was ten our father died, then it was only me and Will left unmarried. I think Will knew Dad was dying, he was talking about it a long time before how no matter what happened, as long as I wanted him there with me he would be." She looked down at Alex whom she never say more attentive. "You guessed it wouldn't be a short story right?" Juliet smiled down at the young wizard, the tears had stopped flowing.

"When did Al and Cindy find you?" Alex couldn't help but ask, she wanted to know Juliet's physical age.

"Seven years after my father died. Markus came back to see what was left for him and Will told him nothing, when this family needed his help he left. This really pissed him off, he got in a fight with Will, I being very stupid tried to break it up and got throw into the very thin wall. Markus left after that, with a long slash in his arm, I had a few cuts nothing big and I didn't dare tell Will about them. They got infected and I got very sick, I was dying, I knew it. Will knew it. He refused to admit it, he always told me how he'd show me the lake once I was better. The village was full of screams and pain. One man...I don't remember who he was came to our hut and told Will that these people were becoming bats. He didn't look scared of them, he never showed his fear. He grabbed his best sword and leaned it agents a wall than took his favourite knife, that belonged to our father and gave it to me and told me if anyone comes nears me, I had to stab it in their necks until they fell. He stayed in our hut, waiting at the door for them to come, he killed at least five, but Al and Cindy slipped in while Viktor took care of Will." She looked at a wall, Alex knew she wasn't looking at the wall, she was looking at her brother leaving her to kill horrible monsters.

"I remember not having the strength to life the knife let alone stab it into a neck. The last feeling I had while human was a sharp pain in my neck and the life flowing out of me..." Juliet carefully and gracefully as only a vampire could, got out from under Alex.

"Juliet I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring all of that back up." Alex felt so horrible.

"Don't worry about it, you're the only person I ever told that too. I have to go before Mom gets worried." Her voice was back to normal no hint of any language or country besides America in her voice.

"Wait! How did you get your soul?" It was a question always on her mind.

"I dunno, always had it. Now go to bed, it's late, and that's coming from the vampire." She winked before climbing back out the window Alex smiled as she saw the bat fly down the street.

OoOo

Alex was lying on the couch in the lair; Justin was mixing a potion that could find out if someone was under a love or lust potion. She was going to find out before school, worst case she was late again and spend detention with Stevie.

"Oh my God Justin is it ready yet?" She was getting impatient.

"Yeah it is now; I was waiting to see if you were ready." He stated pouring green liquid into a clear plastic cup.

"...I hate you now give it." She got up, walked over to the bench and took the cup and chugged it. "Well did it work?" She looked herself up and down and saw nothing new, just her cute perfect self.

"Yup, you're under no love or lust potion. You really do love Stevie." He sighed, he wasn't happy for his sister he was wondering what she was under than, if Juliet said she smelt potion, then she must've.

"Yes!" Alex grinned before flashing to school.

Justin just took out his phone as he walked out of the lair and into the sub shop.

"Hey Juliet, did I interrupt a lovely nightmare?" He knew better than to just use dream.

"**Nope I just finished my shift, haven't even opened my coffin...well it's broke so I can't." **

"Your coffin is broke? How did that happen? Alex did something didn't she?" Justin couldn't believe that her coffin was broke, what would she sleep in?

"**It's just missing a side, and I did it to get out earlier, Mom and Dad think I'm going insane so they don't care what I do anymore, they're that happy."** Justin could hear the eye roll. He found Al and Cindy humorous when they weren't glaring or threatening him.

"Oh cool." He smiled and got on the subway he was walking towards since he left the shop.

OoOo

Alex had no trouble hunting down Stevie, she was in the bathroom on the second floor having a joint.

"So you wanna see me now?" She asked letting the smoke go straight for Alex's face.

"I took a detection potion to find out what one I've been strip, it wasn't a love or lust one. I'm sorry I was mad at you. I just had Juliet and Justin on my back about how fast we were going and I was getting sick of them." She closed the gap between them. Stevie just passed her the joint and ran a hand through her hair.

"I would never use you like that. You should know this by now." She knew it had to do with Juliet; every horrible thing was coming from her. "Stop hanging around them and it wouldn't happen." Stevie knew Alex couldn't ignore Justin but it would happen after Alex lost her powers to Justin.

"I will." Alex agreed, she would agree to anything to keep Stevie with her. She quickly gave her a brainer and started kissing down her neck passing her the joint which had one last toke left. She tugged at Stevie's belt loops.

"Trying to pick up where we left off last night before _they_ interrupted us?" Stevie laughed and tipped Alex's face up. "We are not having our first time being in this bathroom." She smirked kissing her lips once more, she parted Alex's lips with her tongue and explored the younger wizard's mouth.

(okay enough Stevie)

OoOo

Juliet was texting with Justin as she sat at a empty table in the shop. She couldn't wait for him to get out of school. He was going to hang out there until it was dark enough for her to go out and not combust.

"Juliet, stop staring at the wall!" Alucard roared at his daughter.

"Are we honestly going to go through this again?" She just raised his eyebrow at him rolling her eyes.

"I liked you better when you were insane." He dramatically stated and spun on his heels and stalked off.

"I liked it better being with Uncle Vlad!" She laid her head down on the table and ran a hand through her hair. She missed that summer.

"Juliet you know better than to mention your Uncle in front of your father." Cindy scold her daughter.

"Dad needs to stop being so dramatic, that's Uncle Vlad's job." She grumbled.

"You two are too much alike...you can be just as dramatic."

"I am nowhere near as worst as him!" Juliet couldn't believe her mother would even suggest that.

OoOo

Alex and Stevie were alone in detention, Larytate was somewhere, but he wouldn't be back for an hour to let them out.

"Oh no what will we will do for an hour?" Stevie asked Alex as she pulled her on her lap. Alex just gave a laugh and laid her head back on her shoulder.

"We could get some sleep." Alex burst up laughing. "Who am I kidding?" She turned around in Steve's lap so she was straddling her.

"Is this room better?" Alex asked kissing Stevie. All she did in response was taking out her wand and shut the blinders on all the windows and lock the door.

Alex slipped off her hoodie; she was wearing a hoodie, t-shirt and a tank under the shirt and her jeans. She felt Stevie's fingers slip under the t shirt and pulled the shirt off.

"Why the hell would you wear so many clothes, if you were excepting make up sex?" She rolled her eyes at the younger girl; she was just wearing a vest and a tank top well jeans and socks but who counted them.

"I didn't think you'd be that willing to forgive me. You can be stubborn." Alex moved to kiss her neck and left marks all along the skin.

"Not when it comes to you." Stevie moaned out pulling Alex closer to her, which of course was impossible. Alex leaned back to strip herself of the tank top so she was left with just her bra.

"Good." Alex pulled Stevie's tank off her and smiled. "I love your hate bras." Alex took one hard nipple between her index finger and thumb and rolled it between them, smiling when Stevie threw her head back and moaned.

"Yeah...take yours off too, make it fair." She winked well tried to; she usually kept her eyes shut. This wasn't new to either of them, they've done this before. It was what about to happen next that was got their hearts racing with nerves. Alex stopped and took the bra off throwing it across the room. Stevie's mouth attached itself to a nipple in seconds. Alex gripped the back of the chair and let out a low moan and Stevie bit down. Not wasting anytime she undid Alex's belt and jeans and slipped her hand down. Alex let out a small squeak of sorts which made Stevie chuckle. She teasingly rubbed Alex's lips through her panties.

"Oh my god don't. Please if you don't stop I'm going to stick you in a horse costume and sick Juliet on you." Alex teased in her own way hoping that would make Stevie stop teasing her lips.

"What did you say about mentioning her?" Stevie asked stopping the rubbing altogether.

"Not to, but you forced me, you know I can't stand your teasing." Alex pulled Stevie up to her level so she could use her girlfriend's tongue to keep her moans down. Stevie just pushed the pesky panties away and slipped two into Alex's sex. She pumped with a smirk, and felt Alex buck her hips in time with her fingers. Wither her free hand she teased Alex's breasts while feeling the vibrations from Alex's moan in her own mouth.

((Remember keeping it T))

Alex let out one last screams as her body contracted then went limb. Her breath was heavy and she nuzzeled into Stevie's neck.

"Give me a minuet..." Alex breathed out and kissed the same neck she was using as a pillow.

Stevie didn't want to wait for Alex to rest, she wanted the throbbing she felt to stop. She didn't say this of course, she was Alex's _sweet and loving girlfriend, sweet of course only to her_. Stevie grinned as Alex started kissing down her neck and undid Stevie's belt and jeans, repeating her same actions, only taking her time with the teasing. (just see the above and change it, when it comes to Alex/Juliet sex graphic details. M rating then) It wasn't long before Stevie was breathing heavily as well.

"Okay we gotta get dressed now." Alex sighed and went to go find her bra regretting throwing it across the room now.

"Fine." Stevie did her pants and belt up then started looking for her tank and vest, while Alex re-dressed.

It wasn't two minutes before Larytate walked in telling the girls they were free and he better not see them tomorrow then laughed.

OoOo

Justin smiled and tucked a lock of Juliet's hair behind her ear.

"So my parents are going away this weekend and they left me in charge, do you wanna have that sleepover?" He was trying so hard to be smooth. She just shook her head at his attempt.

"Justin stop trying to be smooth. I would love to sleepover; I was going to ask you the same thing because my parents are gone to this vampire thing for a week." Juliet gave a weak smile not wanting to talk about what the vampire thing included. She knew what Justin was thinking; well she had a pretty good idea what it was. He was nervous, scared, and anxious. She decided to break the ice for him.

"Justin I love, but I don't think I'm ready for that. I'm afraid I might lose control during it." She lied. She was such a good actress she really should have a few movies and awards.

"It's cool, I get it." He looked down then heard the door, she saw the hope that it was a customer and thus a reason to go.

"Your scent is hard enough to resist, just me a few weeks and I'll make sure I won't end up hurting you, even if I have to tear my own fangs out to ensure it." She grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. She had to convince him that the love she felt, which made her imagine a loud pounding in her chest.

"Don't rip out your fangs, you only just got them a few months ago." He rolled his eyes but smiled back at her as Alex and Stevie passed them.

"How was detention?" Juliet asked Alex then quickly wished she hadn't. She smelt Alex on Stevie and Stevie on Alex, not in the hugging way. She looked down at the table and sent Justin a text.

**We're too late, they did it today. I can smell it on them. **

Justin looked at his phone and a wave of panic covered his face before he masked it.

"Mom and dad are out of town, I'm in charge. Stevie you gotta go home tonight." Justin didn't want his sister to have sex if he couldn't.

"Fine, Alex wanna sleep over at my house?" Stevie asked smirking at her lover. Juliet decided to speak up.

"Alex I was thinking we could have a girl's night over at my place, it's gonna be empty for a week." She knew Justin would understand that keeping Alex away from Stevie was important.

"Yeah sure Juliet." Alex led Stevie upstairs where a fight was waiting to happen.

"What happened to you not hanging out with her?" Stevie yelled at Alex as soon as they were upstairs.

"I forgot okay!" She was getting tired between the whole Juliet/Stevie feud was getting old.

"You forget a lot of things." Stevie took her wand out of her boot and flashed out of the apartment. Alex just fell on the couch and heard Harper come upstairs.

"I heard yelling what happened?" Harper sat down next to Alex on the couch looking at her best friend.

"Stevie and I had a fight." She grumbled.

"What about?"

"Juliet."

"I'm with Stevie girl's gotta go." Harper had a reason to dislike Juliet, unlike Stevie, well almost. When Stevie first voiced her dislike for Juliet before Alex told her girlfriend about the crush she'd harboured since her first visit to the Late Nite Bite.

"Go after her than." Alex got up and trudged to her room. She couldn't believe what was happening her own happy relationship was disappearing for a relationship that was never going to happen.

"God Juliet why do I love you?" Alex asked herself.

OoOo

Down in the subshop Juliet was waiting for Justin to bring someone their order when she heard Alex, it was faint like a whispered, but hey she had perfect hearing. She smiled to herself.

'_I love you too Alex. I don't know why, but I swear, I'll give you the happy ending Stevie never could._' She thought before smiling and returning Justin's kiss.


	4. What The FUCK!

Justin was watching tv with Harper. Since Alex stole his girlfriend for the night he was left with Harper.

"Are you and Juliet breaking up?" She asked as he changed the channel.

"No Harper we are not breaking up, it would take a lot to break us up okay." He was getting just as tired as Juliet when it came to Harper.

"Alex said she got scratched by Mason, why is she young again?" Harper liked knowing Juliet left Justin. It meant she had that much of a better shot.

"She did get scratched, she could barley walk...she died and some how came back." Justin explained thinking back to that day when he had his soul mate back.

----Flashback starts-----

"_**Justin if you turn Kelbo in you're just going to remind them that you're related to him...and me!" Alex chased after her brother into their lair. He paused to think about what she said. **_

"_**Keep talking." **_

"_**Look if you help, when I'm thirty, and mom and dad kick me out of the house I promise I will not to move in with you and your cute but irritating wife." Alex knew those two facts about his wife and her being kicked out at thirty were going to be true. **_

"_**Good because Stephanie and I both agree it's high time you stop bouncing from our guest bedroom and jail!" He pointed his finger at her like he knew this would happen as well. The lights and smoke went off as the wizard portal opened. **_

"_**Stephanie...damn too bad, can I settle for long term girlfriends then?" Juliet asked stepping into the lair, looking her seventeen year old self. Justin and Alex just looked at her mouths wide open. **_

"_**Juliet!" Justin wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground spinning her around. "Oh my God it's really you! What happened?" He had so many questions. **_

"_**I don't know, I just remember dying for good, then poof I was standing in front of your portal door." She explained and looked at Alex. "I have no idea if it happened to Mason as well." She felt horrible for biting him, she wanted another choice that was never there. **_

_**"Mason's over rated, I mean why would want a boyfriend that has fleas." Alex's expression didn't change. "I'm glad your back Juliet." Alex left the lair to leave them alone. She was so glad Juliet was back, she loved Mason but not as much as Juliet. She just felt a connection to the old girl. **_

----Flashback ends-----

"Was I at least close to going out with you again?" Harper asked looking back at Justin, is she was close she was getting rid of the vampire, one way or another.

"Harper first off, we never dated. I just said we were to annoy Alex. Second I can honestly say you were never close to going out with me." He stated rolling his eyes, he was going to kill Alex when she got home.

OoOo

Alex looked around the large entertainment room. Juliet's house/shop was identical to her own, lay out wise. The only differences were their shop was in the basement not the main floor...well it was a main floor they had a cellar which they did not. Alex never saw any part other than the shop before. They were currently in (what it would be in her house) the living room slash kitchen slash dining room.

"You guys got it made!" Alex fell into a comfy over stuffed black leather couch.

"Yeah, Dad was finally allowed to pick the furniture and you can barely get out of it." Juliet rolled her eyes while she placed the blu ray disk into the player. The room was a very dark grey, it was pretty much black. It was filled with the latest in all techno gizmos.

"See Mom tried that, we got stuck with a baseball mitt chair...then it mysteriously finished." Alex smirked putting her feet up on the coffee table. Juliet was sitting next to her the couch her legs folded under her. Alex knew this couch had to be uncomfortable on bare legs.

"Doesn't the leather bug your skin?" Alex asked figuring it was a better question than 'why don't you ever wear pants or even leggings' ((the leggings might be wrong I just don't recall her ever having her legs covered))

"Nope, I can't sweat so it doesn't stick to me." She shrugged as the movie started to play. "Oh right here you need these." Juliet passed Alex real 3d glasses.

"You got a 3D tv!" Alex was so excited these were like thousands of dollars.

"Yup, also Avatar." Juliet relaxed back into the couch and hit play.

"That's not out yet in 3D..." Alex was more in love with Juliet if that was possible.

"It is for us." Juliet stated simply. They sat back and watched the film.

OoOo

Alex was watching Juliet sleep. She wanted nothing more than to kiss those lips to see once and for all what her feelings towards Juliet were.

She heard a huge fight scene on the tv but Juliet was more interesting. Alex didn't think she just acted. She caught Juliet's soft perfect lips with her own and pulled away only when she felt the vampire stir.

"Sorry I must've fallen asleep, how much is left?" Juliet yawned. She was so glad Alex kissed her, she would've been happier with a long kiss but sadly her body wanted to move to all the sensations the wizard's lips caused.

"An hour..." Alex responded looking at her phone, still no word from Stevie but it was two in the morning now.

"Wow it's late are you going to walk home or flash out?" Juliet didn't want Alex walking home at this time alone, even if it was just three shops down.

"Flash out I guess." Alex half wished Juliet would suggest she slept there tonight but that would just even more problems with Stevie.

"Stevie still hates me doesn't she?" Juliet knew they had to talk about this. "From the looks of earlier today she doesn't want you to have anything to do with me."

"Yeah...we made up this morning and she asked why I would even think I was under a love potion and I told her that you and Justin said we were way to fast and then you smelt that I was under a potion and she said that if I didn't hang around the both of you than it wouldn't have happened. I only agreed to avoid another fight." Alex sighed and leaned back into the leather.

"And now I caused another fight between you. I'm sorry Alex, if I knew that Stevie didn't want you to hang out with me, I would've stayed quiet." Juliet was fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"It's not your fault, I love hanging out with you. I still don't understand how you just forgave Justin for reporting you to the monster hunters, accident or not. We had to tell him it was you and your parents he reported." Alex shook her head Justin could be so dense at times.

"It's just too bad they didn't believe that Harper was the monster. That would make everything so much simpler." Alex laughed at Juliet's comment.

"Yeah it would than we'd have to explain to my parents what happened and they would have to call hers, then all the simple is gone." Alex shook her head yawning.

"Okay this movie is too long." Juliet yawned yet again.

"I'm falling asleep, how about we finish it in the morning...well afternoon?" Alex asked getting up and stretching.

"Yeah picking this movie wasn't that great of an idea." Juliet got up as well. Alex gave her a quick hug before taking out her wand and flashing home. Juliet walked down to the cellar and changed into a purple night gown with spaghetti straps, it came just above her knees. She smiled as she got in her broken casket, deciding to go shopping for a new one tomorrow.

OoOo

Justin was waiting for Alex to come home, he knew that they were just watching movies but still he has only ever saw her shop and it made him jealous that Alex knew more about her than he did.

He jumped when Alex flashed into the kitchen.

"Do you know what time it is?" He asked not believing that Juliet would be up this late with Alex.

"Yeah that's why I came home before the movie was over." Alex rolled her eyes at Justin.

"What movie were you watching Titanic?" Leave it to Alex to pick the longest movie.

"Avatar in 3D." She shrugged heading back up stairs. Justin quickly followed her.

"That's not out." Justin liked thinking he could catch Alex if she lied.

"That's what I said, apparently it is for Juliet." Alex walked in her room and Justin stayed out in the hallway as she shut her door and get ready for bed.

"So what you watched part of it and decided "I wanna steal Justin's girlfriend away from tomorrow too." I hate that your friends with my girlfriend." He mocked Alex leaning agents the wall next to the doorframe.

"Well relax I won't be hanging around her for much longer." Alex called through her door shortly before opening it, she was just in shorts and a tank nothing fancy.

"Why not did you have a fight?" He was wondering why Juliet didn't tell him she and Alex had a fight.

"No, Stevie and I talked about it and we know you two are trying to break us up, I won't let you." She slammed the door in his face and locked it by stuffing a chair under the knob.

She flopped down on her bed and called Stevie.

"Stevie, I'm sorry I'm not going to be hanging around Juliet anymore. Tonight was the last night." Alex breathed into the phone keeping her voice down knowing that Justin could be listening.

"**That's good to hear, did you fuck her last night? That why you decided not to hang out with her isn't it?**" Alex finched at the spite in Stevie's voice.

"Of course I didn't, you know I only love you Stevie. I was wondering if it was alright with you to come by first thing in the morning to be with you." Alex wanted to go back to how things were, to just be in Stevie's arms and not have a care in the world, Stevie even helped her study magic well sometimes.

"**Fine, I'll put the key under the mat, let yourself in.**" Stevie was about to hang up, Alex heard her about to hang up.

"I really do love you Stevie, I never felt like this before with anyone."

"**I love you too, but you woke me up so good night baby.**" Stevie hung up this time before Alex could get a sound in.

OoOo

Alex crept into Stevie's bedroom. The small one bedroom apartment was quiet, slightly messy in the lived in way. She smiled at the heavily sleeping form of her girlfriend. She climbing in the double bed and wrapped her arms around Stevie who in return turned to face Alex.

"Juliet doesn't know how she came back does she?" The Asian-American (not sure what Stevie is in specifics no offence is intended)

"No, at least she claims she doesn't. Why?" Alex brushed the blonde streak of hair out of Stevie's face, stealing a small kiss as she did so.

"I brought her back...I saw the look on your faces every time someone mentioned The Late Nite Bite, or any vampire movie or show. I did some asking around, Harper and Max mostly and flashed to the castle, found her dead body and used a genie to bring her back; I didn't do the same for Mason because I didn't want to lose you to him. I had no idea I had to worry about her stealing you from me." Alex shook her head, surprised by Stevie's confession.

"You went through all that trouble for Justin?" Alex didn't know this side of Stevie existed.

"Not just for him, like I said I saw the looks you had too. I found it all rather fun." She shrugged kissing down Alex's neck.

"You should tell Juliet and Justin they'd owe you so much, you might even free stuff from Al and Cindy." Alex couldn't help but think about all the benefits Stevie could get.

"Like hell, the only person I want to know this is you. I can't stand Juliet, if I knew what she was like I wouldn't have done it." Alex laughed at her girlfriend. "I know you get jealous, I'm sorry I like Juliet but you know I would never do anything with her when I'm with you and I'd never break up with you for her because she doesn't like me. Plus I love you way too much." Alex smirked pushing Stevie back down on the bed and straddling her. They continued to kiss and hands traveled and threw clothes away, screams were made along with moans and begs until both girls laid in the other's arms breathing heavily.

"Breakfast...would be nice." Alex mumbled rolling over and out of Stevie's arms.

"Yeah it would be...if I had any." Alex shook her head.

"You didn't spend all your cash on weed again right?" Alex got up and went to find her clothes, Stevie loves tossing them as far away from her body.

"God no...I learnt my lesson after the fifth time. I spent it on something else." Stevie had to wait a week before she told Alex.

"Like what?" She poked her girlfriend getting dressed.

"Like nothing you need to know." Stevie went to her dresser and got dressed, she got use to sleeping nude.

"You suck. Do you wanna go to my place than for food?" Alex had no cash on her just her wand, it was all she ever needed.

"Where else would we go?" They both gave a very cute laugh before flashing to Alex's kitchen.

OoOo

Justin was sitting with Juliet at a table in The Late Nite Bite.

"How was last night?" He asked as she drank something in a red plastic cup. He was pretty sure it was water not blood.

"Really good." Juliet smiled. '_You sister kissed me, I'm just waiting for her and Stevie to break up before I dump you for her_' Juliet finished her glass and felt her skin grow tighter ((more youthful not OMG THAT'S A PERSON tight like most of Michael Jackson's family ((they look scary!)))

"She came home pretty late." Justin was trying to find out what was really on her mind.

"Yeah sorry we picked a long movie. I should've picked something short like The Last Sect." She hoped Justin didn't know it was a lesbian movie.

"You own that! Man that is one of the best movies of all." He had a grin on his face that made her wanna laugh.

"Well come up and watch it with me." She pulled him up and they ran up the stairs to the entertainment room.

OoOo

Harper was going through Alex's phone trying to get a number when she saw a note.

**Juliet's back, holy fuck, how can I stay with Stevie when my heart is with Juliet? **

Harper blinked first off, Alex was dating Stevie? Second she was in love with Juliet? Where the hell was she during all of this? She decided to call Alex...sadly it was after she typed the numbers in the phone that she realized it was Alex's phone she was calling from.

"Harper wanna cook breakfast!" Alex's voice rang from the kitchen up to the bedrooms.

"Yeah sure!" She was going to have to ask about this note.

She didn't see Stevie which would've been a lot better.

"Alex's what's with this note." Harper read the note and heard a loud What the fuck from the couch.

"Harper what were you doing going through my phone." Alex was desperate.

"I put up with a lot Alex I did, but this, this is too much. I'm done with you! Oh by the way, now you're not welcomed to my revolution so you could keep your powers, yeah that's right I was planning a revolution Bitch!" She flashed out deciding to track down the Genie to take back her wish.

"Oh God Harper why did you do that? You just ruined the best thing in my life right now." She flashed out to see Juliet.

OoOo

Justin was naked from the waist up and was just covered by his boxers, Juliet was just in bra and panties, they were pretty hot and heavy when they heard Alex calling out for her.

"Figures the one time you agree to do this she comes." Justin tossed his head back.

"Justin for the last time this is as far as we're going, doing this is hard enough for me." She hated how Justin forgets that when she was human showing your ankle was risky.

"Fine...go get rid of her..."

'_Justin was all brooding now great..._' Juliet thought as she got her blouse and skirt back on.

"Alex I'm here what's going on." She knew it was way too early for their movie thing.

"Stevie dumped me because...I'm in love with you." She looked down waiting for the rejection.


	5. What's going on?

A/N: Random question When the Mummy lifted Juliet out of the plastic glass and she could turn to look at Justin and talk to him ((I think)) why didn't she run for help instead of letting the mummy enslave her? Or why didn't they make a makeshift tomb about of the rocks?

Five weeks later

Alex was curled up on her father's couch thinking about how Juliet as gone.

"I shouldn't have told her I loved her, that's why she left, now Justin is depressed again and it's my entire fault." She heard her mother knock at the door and didn't say anything, after two minuets she would just go away anyways.

OoOo

Max was kicking a can down the street, passed the now closed down Late Nite Bite, only stopping when stairs got in his way. Waverly Place was so boring lately.

"Wizard, I'm looking for two vampires, Alucard and Cindy, do you know where they are?" Max jumped at the voice. He turned around to see who the voice belonged too and saw a man in his twenties with a fedora blocking his eyes.

"Dude, everyone's looking for them." Max went up the stairs; he hated how the hot dog vendor moved off Waverly Place.

"They were travelling with a young blonde girl, where is she?" The man was odd, even for Max to talk with.

"You mean Juliet? If you see her tell her Justin or Alex are looking for her." Max turned the corner trying to find the cart.

"What do you mean or? Where is she?" The blonde man pinned Max agents the wall, Max could clearly see fangs in his mouth.

"Dude, I dunno, I don't remember which one she was dating." Max was scared when he saw the fangs. "D-Do you have a soul like Juliet?"

"Shut up!" He growled his mouth pulled back in a snarl.

"Come back with me to the shop and we can Justin where she is." Max figured this would keep him alive.

"Fine." The man tossed max on the ground gesturing him to take him to the shop which he did.

OoOo

Alex and Justin were moping. Alex was in the lair and Justin was in the sub shop. Neither of them had seen Juliet or her family since Stevie broke up with Alex, Justin still didn't know why, he even asked Harper who saw them break up. He looked at the strange man who walked in with Max. Parts of his face reminded him of Juliet, if their eyes were similar he'd be messed.

"Max, who's your friend?" Justin looked at the man as he addressed Max.

"My name is not important; I am looking for Alucard and Cindy. It is very important I find them soon, the small wizard told me you'd know where they are." The vampire explained.

"Yeah everyone is looking for them, they were suppose to be back four weeks ago but they never came back, Juliet even went missing." Justin sighed. "Are you a vampire?"

"Yes. Alucard didn't show for the hearing." His voice was cold to the point of frozen.

"Oh...did other vampires take Juliet?" Justin had no idea what any of this meant.

"If I could answer that would I be here?" Justin wanted to wipe that smirk off his undead face.

"I'll go get Alex see if she saw her anywhere before." He left to go get Alex, just like when Mason confessed his love for Juliet; Alex was moping in the lair blanket and all.

OoOo

Alex couldn't believe how everything went wrong. Her relationships were destined to be doomed from the start. Juliet didn't even tell her anything. Once she told her that she loved her, Justin interrupted them and Alex said she'd go, by the time she came back to see her, she was gone, the shop was boarded up. Justin didn't get a good bye either.

"Alex some vampire is asking about Juliet come up." Justin called down the stairs before he came down himself, pulled Alex off their Dad's chair and dragged her upstairs.

"Take off the hat or I won't even bother answering your questions." She noticed he smelt like vanilla too.

"Fine." He took it off and doe eyes almost identical to Juliet's in color. His dirty blonde hair fell down to his shoulders. "Have you seen Alucard or Juliet?" The man spoke with an accent Alex heard many nights ago.

"You're Will aren't you? Will or Mark." Alex knew that was a shot in the dark but he could very well be one of her brothers.

"No I am not." His face was void of emotion. He placed his hat back on and turned to leave. "You clearly have no answers." Then in a flash he was gone. Justin looked confused, Max looked....well he always looked lost, and Alex, she just looked concerned.

"If the vampires need to find her than something horrible is going on. We should go see if there's anything left in their shop." Alex tossed the blanket behind her and marched for the door, she was glad Harper was at her parents; otherwise she might try and talk her out of it. Justin quickly followed her out.

OoOo

Alex pulled back the boards enough for her to squeeze in. The sandwich shop looked exactly the same except dusty. This was bad. She didn't know what to do. She tried finding Juliet after the first night she went missing; now she could be anywhere.

"Alex check upstairs, I'll check the cellar." Justin had his hands bunched under the ends of his jacket's sleeves; clearly he was worried about getting a splinter.

"Fine." She ran up the back stair case where the bigger rooms were. She found nothing out of place or missing as far as she remembered.

"Juliet why did you just leave?" Alex asked herself and jumped when she got an answer.

"Vampires with souls are rare; an Elder would have to turn them to even consider this. A war was on the verge of happening, when Alucard and Cindy didn't show, the war broke out, assuming she is still alive and unharmed. Juliet now is the last vampire with a soul. That is why I need to find her." Alex really hated this guy now.

"Why so you can take her soul?" Alex snapped, her wand already out.

"No so we can return the other theirs." He snapped back getting tired of this wizard.

"What if she doesn't have hers?" Alex asked her voice almost a whisper knowing then she would never get her Juliet back.

"Stay away from her." He picked up a couch cushion and ripped it open stuffing falling out; he repeated this with everything he could get his hands on.

"What are you doing?" Alex couldn't believe this guy. More important she wanted to know why he didn't hurt any of them without a soul.

"The same as you, looking for some clue." The nameless man growled as Justin ran into the room.

"If she was taken by force she didn't put up a fight, it's spotless down there, even a keg of blood is untouched."

"Is it full?"

"I dunno...Wait what are you doing here?" Justin asked the man.

"Juliet's in trouble." Alex looked at him. "Can't you track her?"

"Of course, I've tried that already, I lost her sent at a pond, and she or they must've gone through it." He sounded mad.

OoOo

A raven haired girl was standing in front of a mike a guitar slung around, a band of boys were behind her the song they were singing was already half over. The boys were all dressed the same in black clothes with chains and black eyeliner. No one on the stage was near a tan. The girl was dressed in tight leather pants, safety pins sticking out from random parts down the legs; her shirt was a vest that made the Pussy Cat Dolls look like nuns.

"_Your dream vacation, is my hostage refuge  
A work in progress you bleed just like you puke while running a mile  
I beg to differ, make me an offer  
Warm summer rain, you bleed just like you puke while running a mile  
Hey are you okay?  
You look pretty low  
Very handsome awkward  
Do you feel okay?  
You look pretty low  
Very handsome awkward  
Hey are you okay?  
You look pretty low, pretty low  
pretty handsome awkward  
do you feel okay?  
You look pretty low, pretty low  
Pretty handsome awkward_" She finished holding the mike close to her mouth as the crowd cheered. The band had their mouths slightly open and it was no surprise they all had fangs.

"The war is over and we won, so let's fuck some bitches and finish em off!" She yelled and the whole crowd was in riot now all rushing the stage.

A/N: Yes it is a bit shorter than normal but well the last one longer.


	6. The Other Life

**A/N: Okay this is all Juliet and Stevie no Alex action sorry. So many clues in this chapter and a flashback a little late I know but school is a bitch and I got mom breathing down my neck. This is mostly a filler to help understand what happened in the last chapter. Next chapter Alex will get a kiss and Justin will have his heart broken then fixed...then given away. Sidenote I know you want me to shut up well no one is making your read this! Most of you I've notice also read Face up, I am in high school thus have finals coming up in like a 16 or so days well school classes, so please understand if this is the last update of either story for awhile I'm sorry but if I fail then I'll be in summer school and then I'll get no writing done. **

A raven haired girl with thick black make up on her eyes. She was alone in a large posh room that was housed in a mansion. The walls were a dark red and had a velvet red couch, flat screen tv, mini fridge, a double bed with black satin sheets and most notably the large window was blocked with boards. She was half sitting half lying down on the couch her right leg was hanging off the seat almost hitting the floor. A frozen hot chocolate occupied her left hand and the remote her right.

The door to the room opened and before the girl looked away from the screen she greeted the man.

"Hello Uncle Vlad." She took a sip of her "sex on ice".

"Hello my little Jewel." Vlad was dressed in what would be called a "Will Turner" outfit with a fedora. For some reason vampires of both genders love these hats. "How did the concert go? Will they be ready by next week?" He was leaning on the back of his house, his hand going tenderly to her hair.

"Should be ready by next show. They love us." She laid the frozen dink down on the floor, wanting to keep it close.

"Use a coaster." He snapped deciding to walk around the room. Next show is for all but mortals. Change the closing monologue." He was looking at a painting on the wall, it was of a park, swing set and all with what looked like children playing.

"Fine, the Wizards will find out what we are planning anyways. They might be called when it all goes down, I know I'm itching for some freshly laid brick." She looked down at the frozen drink and picked it back up.

"They will know nothing if we do it right, we could slaughter them in the wizards houses and they wouldn't notice." The eldest vampire in the room, in looks at least spoke. "Don't stay up too late." He kissed the top of her head softly before leaving the room.

OoOo

Stevie was currently living in a flat in London. She had no luck in revoking her wish so instead she was looking for Mason now to bring back to New York and kill Juliet.

"It's not fair! I did so much for her and she just runs into the vampire's arms." Stevie yelled at herself in the small room. She was frustrated to say the least. She looked the same expect for a glare that seemed to be etched in her face. This wouldn't happen if she knew Juliet wasn't with Alex.

She fell asleep on the futon bed, she dreamt about the life she wanted, she should have with Alex. They would live in her flat; go to school when they woke in time. Go to Alex's parents for supper when they need food, unless of course her parents said something about them not being able to live on their own, truly alone.

She wasn't evil, she just didn't think she should lose her powers. ((Disney said she was evil so teens and little kids everywhere wouldn't think they should start a revolution in their schools of something, God forbid kids think for themselves)) It wasn't fair she never did anything to really hurt someone. She didn't know why she lost her happy ending.

Oo Two weeks earlier Oo

Juliet was lying in bed with Justin, moments before Alex confessed her love to her and Juliet told her they would talk later. She quickly explained that she had Justin upstairs and figured it would require all of their attention. She regretted how she handled being in love with Alex. The Wizard wasn't out of the building for two minutes before Juliet decided she and Justin would have sex. Justin was more then happy to comply.

Juliet looked up at Justin from the spot on his bare chest. Juliet had better but to be fair they were vampires.

"That was amazing, I didn't think vampires could have sex." He was also worried that she was going to lose control and bite him. He mused stroking her hair as they basked in the glow the room seemed to develop.

"Oh we can do anything humans can...except tan." She was drawing shapes on his chest. Justin checked the time and got up, causing Juliet to fall off.

"I have to go." He found his boxers first then his jeans. He was looking for his shirt when Juliet pulled him back down to the bed, the sheet she had wrapped around her clung to her bare torso.

"I love you." He breathed once the kiss broke, by his choice.

"I love you too." Juliet breathed out and picked his shirt up off the ground and handed it to him. She hated herself. She couldn't go with her heart without breaking someone's.

He let himself out while she showered. He didn't know it would be the last time he saw her.

Fully dressed and washed she headed downstairs to open the shop for awhile before Alex came over.

She jumped as she found a man in his thirties; short black hair covered by a fedora, his shirt was white and buttoned up, black dress pants and a black leather jacket, his shoes were also black leather.

"Hello my little Jewel." He smirked at her.

Juliet jumped into his arms wrapping herself around him in a tight hug. "Uncle Vlad!" He held her tightly.

"Where are your par..." He stopped short and Juliet unwrapped herself. He gently leaned her back and looked her over. "You just recently had sex." He sniffed the air. "With a wizard."

She blushed. "Did I interrupt something; do you want me to come back another time?" He moved to leave but Juliet shook her head as she noticed the mischievous glint in her uncle's eye.

"No, I was just going to open shop. My parents are gone to the hearing or conference, whatever it's called." She didn't think there was a difference they were discussing the war that seemed to on the verge of happening. She didn't know why her Uncle wasn't there.

"Good, good." He picked up the small pink necklace. "Very pretty." In one quick motion he snapped her neck, she didn't have a chance to even blink. He caught her limb body as she fell. Two blonde vampires and two young wizards entered the shop, the vampires were boarding the shop up as the wizards before some spell which caused Juliet's body to glow. They left the empty closed shop quickly before anyone could see them in the dusk sky.

"Sir, she is the last known." One of the vampires told Vlad.

"Good, once she's gone we've won." A strangle pain filled cry passed Juliet's lips, she was waking up, breaking a vampire's neck didn't kill her but it knocked her out. The light was glowing brighter and her cry turned into a loud scream of pain, they were in the middle of a bad neighbourhood so if anyone heard her, they knew not to come out. With one last blood chilling scream the glowing light was blinding and then Juliet stopped, she got out of her Uncle's arms and smirked.

"Hello Uncle, are we going hunting?" She asked her fangs out and itching to be used on flesh.

"Soon my Jewel, soon." The wizards left the vampire not wanting to be anywhere near them now. The four vampires turned into bats and flew away in the night sky.

Oo Present Oo

Stevie picked up the phone that came with the flat and blocked her number as she called Alex. It went straight to voice mail.

"Alex...its Stevie, my phone is out of minuets so I'm on a pay phone, I'll call you later when you're not fucking Juliet." She couldn't help the comment at the end. She hung up and looked out her window tomorrow she was going to a rockfest in the wizard world; they have bands of everyone, Vampires, Werewolves, Wizards and Elves. She doubt Alex would go near there for the fact her parents wouldn't let her. Grabbing her jacket Stevie left her flat heading downtown.

She had no destination in mind.

OoOo

The sun was down and the young vampire Juliet was curled up dead to the world in bed. She was going to get up and go hunting, but first she needed her makeup done.

She got up and looked at her sleep wear. Sweat pants and a tank top. Not very badass. She changed into black skinnies, black and purple corset top and a black leather duster. She walked out of the posh bedroom and down an equally posh hallway. The walls were a dark red with old fashion paintings. She stopped at a pair of large oak doors and knocked once before entering without waiting for an answer. The room was also posh, the only difference from this room and her own were the walls were a dark green not purple.

"Juliet, Hey, want me to do your makeup?" The boy in the bed asked, he had shaggy dyed black hair -like her own- that was messy from him sleeping on it. He got up and showed off his red silk boxers.

"Hey Joel, yeah, I wanna go out hunting." She sat down on the edge of the bed he just rolled his eyes grabbing clothes from one of the oak dressers.

"I'm going with you hunting if I have to do your makeup." He smirked at her before going into his closet to get dressed.

"Fine, I'm looking for someone our age." She spoke through the door, within seconds he was out dressed in tight black jeans, a black hoodie zipped half way up and no shirt. He grabbed the eye liner and mascara off the coffee table and started Juliet's makeup.

"Did Vlad give the okay?" He asked and leaned back to look at his work, he loved how fast it took him at full speed to do her makeup. She had perfect smoky eyes. They were already out the door as she gave her response.

"Didn't ask."

OoOo

Stevie was interrupted from her thoughts, of where to find Mason by a pair of emo kids. She looked closer at the girl and scowled.

"I can't get away from you can I!" She knew it was Juliet, she changed her look from preppy to emo but it was clear.

"Um...no, of course you can't." Juliet had no idea what this girl was talking about but she was hungry. She walked closer to the girl tilting her head slightly.

"Figured, you'd be off fucking Alex." Stevie snapped back. Joel was quick and hand a hold of her arms to keep her from reaching her wand.

"Right..." Juliet was confused by she hungry, luckily for Stevie she was more confused. "Who's Alex?"

"My ex girlfriend, your ex boyfriend's sister." Stevie couldn't believe how dense Juliet was, what did Alex see in her.

"I don't have a sister." Joel pointed out his eyes locked on the pulse point in Stevie's neck.

"Not you! Alex Russo, Justin Russo, you've made out with both." Stevie was just getting pissed off. Juliet was pretty good at acting dumb.

"Joel, let her go, I'm looking for someone less chatty." She sounded bored and turned around. Joel let go of Stevie and they took off looking for someone else to eat.

Stevie was confused, maybe that wasn't Juliet. She shook her head and started to look for Mason even more now, she had to keep that bitch dead.

OoOo

Juliet was in a soundproof room just her and a guitar, well there was a dead body of a girl her age on the floor but who counted that. She was playing the guitar as she sang, the encounter with that other girl pissed her off. She was going to find Alex Russo, she was going to fucking watch the blood run dry from every once of her. If nothing else to cause the other girl pain.

"The cup is not half empty as pessimists say  
as far as he sees nothing's left in the cup  
A whole cup full of nothing for him to indulge  
since the voice of ambition has long since been shut up

A singer, a writer,  
he's not dreaming now of going nowhere  
he gave heed to nothing  
and all that he was is just a tragedy" She played until she heard Joel come and stopped. She would work on the new shit for the concert with him tomorrow.

"Juliet Vlad wants to see you, by the way I liked that song. I'm sure I would've enjoyed the girl you let go better." His voice was full of spite, he hated letting people go. She just rolled her eyes at him, she had her reasons that was all he needed to know.


	7. Say Good Bye

A/N: Okay so I am officially unloved except for two people. I love guys! Not the ones who don't know how to show their love! -.- anyways my O.C is in this chapter, well many OCs but I am sorry the show only gave me three vampires. Oh and warning for graphic death.

Chapter seven: Et too Juliet?

Juliet sent two passes to Alex and Justin Russo for the Rockfest, she got the info she needed from Vlad who simply called her father and asked. She knew they would get them in more than enough time.

"I did my part Juliet; now tell me why you want two wizards to meet you backstage? I know I don't have to tell you that if you eat them it will cause too big of an uproar and ruin our plan." Vlad pointed out sternly to his niece, he looked very relaxed in an overstuffed leather chair behind a large over priced, red wood desk.

"I went hunting with Joel earlier." She knew he was a bit pissed that she didn't ask. He just looked annoyed. "We had a wizard our age, she knew me, thought I'd be off fucking Alex, I told her that I didn't know a Alex, she gave me those two names. I plan to question them. Kill him, make the first wizard watch as I slowly painfully kill Alex." Juliet explained her plan. The wizard knew her but she knew she didn't know her. ((Confusing? Yes))

"Make it look like werewolves did it, leave no witness." He waved his hand and she gracefully got off the over stuff, equally over priced couch and left the room.

OoOo

Stevie had found Mason, well a wolf that came to Mason.

"From bitten by a girl with no tan, turn this wolf into a man." Stevie tried a make em up to see if that would work. She didn't understand why Justin and Alex just didn't try this the first time.

The wolf transformed into a boy, a very naked boy. She quickly put clothes on him, blue jeans, a sweater and converse.

"Who are you?" He asked very cautiously.

"Stevie, I'm Alex's girlfriend, I need you to take out a certain vampire, I know you want to take her out I don't blame you. She bit you because she wanted you out of the way." She knew she was planting the thoughts Mason needed in his head.

"What was I in the way...wait Alex's girlfriend? I broke her heart that bad?" He was confused and touched by how much Alex was in love with him. He ran his hand through his hair and blatantly stated. "Did you put me in briefs? I prefer boxers." He pointed out.

"Too bad, and yeah after you she went right to me, she never said your name only that you're some British loser." She shrugged. She was ready to set her plan in motion. "Tonight you're going to Rockfest." She was just going to flash him into one of the bathrooms.

"Cool why?" He asked and Stevie just rolled her eyes and flashed them into her flat.

OoOo

Alex was waiting for the Pocket Elf she wanted to come. She of course was going to do some research on vampires.

It finally came one minuet later but if felt like a life time to her.

"How does a vampire get a soul?" She asked as she opened the egg like thing. The elf itself was a girl with long blonde hair she looked similar to Juliet.

"A vampire can get a soul if it is cursed by a powerful full wizard or if it is bitten by one of the two sons of Alexander." She explained a smile on her face.

"Uh huh, and the two sons of Alexander are?" She asked looking down at the elf.

"Vladimir and Alucard." The elf didn't understand the look from Alex's face.

"Okay, now is it possible for a vampire to lose their soul but stay alive?" Alex needed this question answered the most.

"Of course, but they won't remember anything about the time when they had a soul. For most vampires their last memoires would be as human." She didn't have a chance to finish as Alex ran up stairs calling out to Justin that she knew how to save Juliet.

OoOo

Justin was sitting in the substation with the vampire from the other day.

"We got these tickets for a rock concert in the Wizarding World. I have a feeling Juliet will be there." Justin filled him in on what he was thinking.

"You have a point, rock music would be the best way to try and convey the others to join their side. Why do you think Juliet would be there though?" He has his stupid hat on.

"I think she sent these to us, she wants us to save her." Justin was so close but yet so far off only he didn't know it.

"Justin, if you go and see Juliet, do not assume she is the same. Kill her if you can, if you can't call me." He wrote down a number on a napkin and handed it to Justin. "Your sister has important information for you." Justin turned to see Alex coming and turned back to see the vampire guy gone.

"Juliet's alive!" Alex beamed as she ran into the substation.

"I know; she sent us tickets to a concert so we can save her." Justin was standing up. "I'm going to save her tonight." He was already thinking of a plan.

"Can I see the envelope they came in?" Alex asked, she thought it was weird that there was only two ticket, Juliet never forgot about Max.

"Yeah sure they came in through Wizard mail." He handed over the dark grey envelope with both their names written on it.

"Justin, this isn't from Juliet." Alex rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Why do you think that?" He was going to prove her wrong; he already had a few things to prove it was her.

"She knows how to spell your name." Alex pointed out his name, Jistun. He looked at it and sighed.

"No that's how you spell Justin in a different language." He snapped, he was not going to admit she was gone.

"No that's how you spell Jis-ton." Alex even knew how to spell Justin; she knew that before her own name, because everyone knows you don't write your own name on a wall in marker.

"Fine where do you think she is?" He was getting angry with Alex.

"With vampires, I think she lost her soul." Alex explained the pocket elf to him. "It could be from her and she forgot about you, I just don't know how to explain how she got our names." Alex looked at the tickets, they were going, it could be a clue to find her, and she had to know what Juliet was going to tell her.

"We'll find out in an hour, let's go."

OoOo

Juliet was sitting on a black leather couch backstage. She was tapping on her knees to the beat of a song she was working on. All she could think of was the conversation she had with. She smelt something odd in the air and looked up in time to see a hooded male holding out a gun.

"Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette, Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet, out from the window see her back drop silhouette, this blood on my hands is something I cannot forget." He shot five rounds into Juliet's torso. She fell back limp.

He smirked and dropped the hood. "Alex belongs with me." He smirked and walked away, moments later the bullets clatter to the floor.

"Mason if you're going to shoot a vampire use wooden bullets!" She yelled out loud hoping he could hear her.

Joel walked in. "What happened you're bloody, did we agree on an outfit change?" He smelt the air and paused. "That's your blood. Who's stupid enough to shoot a vampire?"

"Mason Greyback."

"You're exboyfriend?" Joel was confused. "Why would a werewolf shot a vampire?"

"Who knows." Juliet rolled her eyes. She didn't understand her Uncle.

There was a knock on their door and Joel went to get it while Juliet changed outfits.

"You guys are on in two." A vampire said, he was one of the guards meant to keep the bands and fans safe.

"Kay. Jewls come on!" He yelled.

OoOo

Alex and Justin were right by the stage. Another band was up and their jaws hit the floor when they saw the lead singer.

"Justin oh my god that's Juliet!" Alex was grabbing his arm while hitting him and doing the potty dance.

"What? That isn't Juliet; she's all dark and depressing looking." He was looking for his Angel not this...demon.

"Welcome blood shacks, this song is called Maybe Memories." She stepped back from the mic and Joel and the drummer started.

"As we trudged along through the mud  
And we tried to call it home  
But we weren't alright, not at all  
Not for one, for one, for one second

Never have  
been one to write it down  
Now I think I can  
I know I'm stronger now  
Who's looking south  
Not me I'm not looking back  
I'm done denying the truth to anyone  
Cause I'm alive

And we trudged along through the mud  
We tried to call it home  
But we weren't alright, not at all  
Not for one, for one, for one second" The song continued until Finally it came to an end.

"I'm not going to look back  
I'm not going to look back  
I'm not going to look back

I'm not going to look back  
I'm not going to look back  
I'm not going to look back  
I'm not going to look back" They finished and left the stage, Alex and Justin rushed to the side of the stage and showed the werewolf security guy the passes.

He led them to the bands dressing room and knocked. Juliet opened the door.

"Alex, Justin, come on in." She smiled at them her fangs out.

"Oh my God Juliet." Justin rushed in wrapping his arms around the old vampire.

"Hey no touchy." She pushed him off her. She looked at Joel who nodded standing behind Alex. Within seconds the wizards were out cold.

OoOo

Alex came to feeling her arms numb. She opened her eyes and looked around, she saw Justin lying on the floor and Stevie right across her chained to a wall. She looked up and saw that she was also chained to the wall.

"Justin! Justin Wake up! Stevie! One of you wake up!" She yelled wanting answers and hoping one of them could give them to her.

"That won't work Alex." Juliet stepped out of the shadows.

"Juliet! Thank God, let me down so we can get out of here." She was so happy to see the vampire.

"Not yet, Alex, I want Stevie to see what I'm going to do with you." She smirked rolling Justin over with her foot.

"What? Juliet what happened? Where did you go?" Alex was so confused; she felt tears sting her eyes.

"Alex, I have no idea what you're talking about." Juliet smirked walking closer to the young wizard brushing hair out of her face.

"You lost your soul..." Her voice broke, she was going to die.

"Yes I did, I love it, no guilt, no compassion." Juliet grinned as Justin made a groan sound.

"No love..." Alex whispered watching Justin get up. "He's a monster hunter!" She didn't know what she wanted to do with that information, hope Juliet wouldn't kill him or that Justin would kill her. Juliet pulled Justin up.

"Juliet, what are you doing?" He asked looking Alex and Stevie on the walls.

"Well let's see, I'm going to kill you while your sister watches, kill her while the other one watches and make her a vampire." Juliet explained.

"Why? Why are you doing all this Juliet?" He asked very scared.

"For fun." She shrugged punching Justin across the jaw a loud snap was heard. Alex screamed so loud Stevie came too.

"You fucking bat let us go!" She yelled fighting the chains. Justin had blood pouring out of his mouth. He staggered and tried to grab Juliet before receiving yet another hit from the vampire.

Justin's nose was broken, his jaw snapped, he was losing a lot of blood and quickly, he couldn't hit Juliet, he couldn't hurt her, he loved her.

Juliet getting tired of Justin staggering grabbed his right arm and bent it back receiving a loud scream of pain from Justin, a cry from Alex and swears from Stevie. With the last hit Justin was out cold, the bone of his arm was coming out of his skin.

"Keep your eyes on him Alex; you're going to see your brother die." Juliet gave a harsh laugh. She unlocked Alex's chains. Once Alex fell she ran right for Justin, he couldn't hit his girlfriend but she knew this wasn't Juliet.

"This isn't you. The real you loved him, the real you snuck behind your parent's back to see him!" Alex screamed at her, wanting to hold Justin and scared too.

"That wasn't the real me Alex. This is. This is the real me, the pure animistic, unstopped me. I'm a fucking monster!" The words echoed in the room and Alex let the tears fall from her eyes.

"You're not a monster; you're a vampire but not a monster." She refused to call Juliet a monster. She screamed out in pain as she was grabbed by the neck and slammed agents a wall.

"Your death won't be as quick as his. You are going to feel every last drop of blood leave your body." She smirked running her nails down Alex's arm, lines of blood instantly appeared.

"I might even slowly kill you to death, want to know how?" She asked tracing her fingers along Alex's collar bone.

"Bleed me dry?" She asked.

"Make you watch all the twilight movies over and over, even that weird _Twilight in Forks_ shit." She laughed.

"No, just bleed me to death." Alex begged, she hated Twilight with a passion.

Juliet laughed trailing her nails across Alex's stomach, only the penetrated the skin much deeper. Alex screamed out from the pain and Stevie yelled and swore at Juliet.

"Touch her again and I'll fucking kill you, I'll tie you up outside and watch you burn you fucking bitch!" Stevie was fighting her chains.

Juliet just laughed at her. She went to the back wall and grabbed a sharp jagged knife. She smiled at Alex.

"You want me to just bleed you dry right? No movies?" Juliet ran the blade down Alex's cheek, like a finger.

"Just kill me already." She groaned.

Juliet smiled pushing the knife into Alex's stomach dragging it across, a loud scream left her lips.

She left Alex to go to Stevie.

"Joel is going to take care of you." She called out to Joel who came in and slammed Stevie's head agents the wall taking the stunned girl out the room.

The room got all smoky and Juliet looked around. A man in a white beard came and said something in latin and Alex's stomach stopped bleeding. He then turned to Juliet.

"You are out of control, I am going to personally take care of you!" He yelled while a light flew from his wand and covered Juliet's body as she screamed out in pain.


	8. Punishment

**A/N: DO NOT EXPECT UPDATES TO BE FREQUENT I HAVE A JOB AND THEY THINK I SHOULD WORK 8 AND A HALF HOURS STRAIGHT FOR 9 DAYS STRAIGHT WHEN I HAVE A DAY OFF BEFORE SCHOOL AND OF COURSE IN CLASS I WILL UPDATE WHENEVER I HAVE TWO MORE CHAPTTERS FOR THIS STORY THERE WILL BE A SEAQUEL MAYBE NOT FOR A LONG WHILE REQUEST FOR A CO-WRITER IS WELCOMED SEND MESSAGE FOR DETAILS **

Juliet was on the ground, she held her head tears pouring down her face. Justin was the first to wake up. He looked over at Alex who was still out but thankfully the bleeding seemed too slowed. Justin rushed over to her quickly checking here pulse; it was slightly weak but nothing too bad and she was breathing.

He was looking around for Juliet, getting ready for another blow but instead he just saw her curled up on the ground.

"...Juliet...?" He wasn't going to rush to her side like he normally would; he knew how much it hurt.

"Justin...I...killed all those people..." Her voice was breaking his heart, she might be an actress, she told him how she use to act in plays all the time before they invented a camera, but no one could fake that remorse.

"It's wasn't you, we both know you lost your soul, I don't know how but I'm sure it's going to be okay." He wrapped his arms around her; he did her scream in pain a bit before he woke up so he was sure she had it back now.

"I almost killed you, I wanted to kill Alex slowly!" She didn't want him anywhere near her. But she also needed to feel him next to her, she'd rather Alex but she didn't think it was wise to go near her while she was covered in blood.

"We'll go home, my Dad will know what to do and I'm sure your parents will know." He was rubbing her back while trying to find his wand. "Juliet where are our wands?"

"Joel took them, more than likely to give to Uncle Vlad..." She was too depressed to put everything together.

"Would they be able to tell if you have a soul?" Justin knew it would be hard but he was going to try and get Juliet to get him the wands.

"No, not for awhile anyways, why?" She wasn't getting it; in her defence a very loud pounding sound was right in her ears. Justin held Juliet tight and pulled back in alarm.

"You have a pulse..." He gasped. Juliet looked at herself.

"I do...I need air, I'm...I'm...human..." She couldn't believe it. "I'll go get your wands." She left before Justin could say anything.

...

Alex was waking up in Justin's arms. She looked around.

"Where's Juliet and Stevie?" She asked the pain she was in was clear from her face.

"I have no idea where Stevie is but Juliet went to get our wands." He kept the human part out for now.

"What's happened? Why did she stop?" She wanted Justin to say because she was in love with you, your love brought back her soul but instead she got an "I have no idea".

"Everything will be fine from here on out okay." Justin promised her as they waited for Juliet to come back.

...

Juliet walked into her Uncle's office and saw no one was in it. She saw the two wands on the desk and grabbed them. She ran out and back to Alex and Justin silently praying that she didn't run into anyone, they would tell by her smell alone that she was human.

"Okay I got them, let's go." She was out of breath; she forgot how out of shape her human body was.

Justin wrapped his arms around Juliet and passed Alex her wand before flashing the three of them out.

They were now all in her living room; Alex standing by the kitchen and Justin holding a silently crying Juliet. It killed Alex seeing Juliet upset, especially over something that wasn't her fault. She had no control over what she did then, she knew that. Her soul was making Juliet upset.

Justin grabbed the house phone and called the shop Jerry answer and he told him to get up to the living room now they had a problem.

Jerry ran up the stairs to see the three blood soaked teens.

"What happened?" He asked, last he heard his kids went to a concert.

"I did." Juliet's voice rang out sounding much smaller and frail. Jerry looked closer at the ex-vampire.

"Juliet, I thought you and your family left town what happened?" Jerry crouched down by the blonde, he loved Juliet like a daughter he really hated seeing how much her leaving hurt Justin, he thought they'd be together forever.

Juliet took a deep breath.

"It can wait until you get Alex and Justin to a hospital." She said, they may not be dead, which for Alex was amazing but they still need medical attention.

Jerry shook his head. Bringing two people in a hospital with their wounds and covered in blood without a reason would be bad.

"Justin say this spell. _Cuts cuts go away so we can play_." Justin looked at his Dad but said it anyways at Alex and then himself.

The blood was still on them but Alex could feel the cuts were gone.

"Okay now that's that is done, Alex go get a shower, then Juliet, then Justin." Alex just nodded and went upstairs. "Juliet what happened."

"Okay well my parents had to go away for a bit for a Vampire thing, and my Uncle stopped by. He had wizards with him and took my soul." She paused to let Jerry and Justin understand.

"When a vampire loses their soul they forget everything except the last time they were without it. I..I ran into Stevie when I was hunting with Joel and she was talking about Alex and Justin, I made the plan with Uncle Vlad to get them there.

I was just about to finish off Alex when this old man came and then suddenly everything was white hot and I kept hearing this loud pounding in my ears." She finished and Jerry held Juliet's wrist feeling her pulse.

"A Monster Hunter or someone must have made you human." Jerry figured, he could place some calls and find out who and why but they may kill Juliet even in her current form.

"Yeah it hurt a lot..." Juliet shivered thinking about it. Taking a soul was nothing compared to making organs starting functioning again.

"Has this happened before Juliet?" Justin asked holding Juliet close.

"No, no vampire has become human from a spell." She didn't know there was one.

"Juliet your turn." Alex said coming down the stair wrapped in a bathrobe and her hair in a towel. She knew the ex-vampire was avoiding looking at her.

"Thanks Alex." Juliet said rushing past Alex. She couldn't stand to look at her, she kept seeing all the cuts and blood she took.

"Oh my God, Stevie!" Juliet said stopping on the stairs they forgot about Stevie.

Alex's eyes went wide. "What about Stevie?" She felt her heart race a million possibilities running through her mind.

Juliet looked down at the stairs her face split between guilt and shame.

"She is dead or worst." Jerry had to lean in to make sure he heard her, her voice was getting quieter. "Joel has her, he's...he plays with his _food_." Clearly calling humans food made even vampires feel weird.

"We have to save her." Alex wasn't budging she hated how things went with her and Stevie.

"You can't it's too late..."

Jerry looked up at Juliet. "Go wash up, I'll call your parents to come over we'll discuss everything once the shock has worn off." His voice was gentle, Juliet's face showed she didn't know her parents just came back to the sandwich shop.

"Okay Mr. Russo." She looked defeated and she was, she let the worst part of herself out and basically killed three people.

While Juliet showered off, Alex had left some clothes of her own on the counter for Juliet when she came out, the three Russo's discussed what happened and what to do.

"We can't send her to live with her parents, they'll turn her again, and if someone made her human they clearly will be mad if she's a vampire again." Justin pointed out; they needed to know why she was human and how to fix it.

"I agree Justin but it's not like we have any spare rooms here, we might be able to change the lair but is that safe for her?" Jerry was stuck with ideas.

"She can sleep with me." Alex didn't stop the words in time; she wanted to badly to see Juliet when she first woke up and just as she fell asleep.

"Alex, we can't fit two beds in your room. Not with your bed in it the size it is." Jerry explained.

"I'll use a spell to make my room seem bigger or to change my bed to a twin, I'll do anything to make sure Juliet is safe." She noticed the very weird looks from Justin and Jerry. "You know to keep Justin happy...so I can make fun of him..." Damn it she was losing it.

"Alex it's okay to care about Juliet, you guys are kinda close." Justin said looking at his sister uneasily.

...

Stevie woke up in a dark room with Joel sitting on the bed she was lying on staring at her. She felt odd, stronger, she could see perfectly well in the dark room and she didn't hear the beating of her heart.

"Good, I thought I took too much." He smirked. "How would you like to go hunt down Juliet?"

Stevie sat up and felt two fangs pop out of her mouth. "You made me into a vampire?" She looked at him confused.

"Yes I did, we both want the same thing, Juliet gone. She is now human, we can kill her easily, I want her gone so I will be Vlad's second. You want her gone so you no longer have contest for that hot wizard girl." He explained looking closely at her.

"Where is she now? I want her now." Stevie felt the effects of bloodlust cloud her mind.

"With that wizard girl." He shrugged. "Your meal is waiting to be called in." He smirked moving to the door opening it and letting a girl who looked a lot like Alex in.

"I thought you would like her." He smirked as Stevie attacked the girl.

...

Juliet changed into Alex's clothes and went back downstairs where her parents, rather bet up sat on the couch with the three Russo's. Justin gave her a long hug and kiss on the top of her head as he left to get a shower.

Juliet sat down in the single chair away from Alex and her parents.

"Juliet we have discussed what will happen and we have decided to give you the choice." Al started; he always cut down to the chase after he got his ass kicked. He was extremely worried about his daughter and was trying to keep his thoughts off that topic.

"We are prepared to buy you a loft of your own here in the city and support you; we know that after a few hours we will turn you again, even agents out better judgement. Jerry here thinks it might be better if you stay with them until everything is fixed." Cindy finished leaning towards her.

"You can stay in the lair, we'll change it up a bit of course or Alex suggested you could stay in her room, she has already placed a enlargement charm on it." Jerry explained and Alex smiled at her.

"It's at least twice the size of my parent's room, there's more than enough room for two king size beds, desks, dressers, whatever." She shrugged.

"Wow Alex that sounds nice but I think I will take the flat. Thank you though Mr. Russo for everything you have done, I'm sorry I seem to cause your family so much trouble, and you know almost killed your kids." She looked down at the end. Al nodded slipping Jerry something, cash more than likely blood money.

"Come on Juliet we should go look for some." Cindy spoke standing up.

"It's two in the morning where do you think you can look? Juliet, stay here for the night at least, you really won't find anyone willing to show you a apartment." Alex wanted to see Juliet more, not less.

"I can stay in a hotel Alex, I really can't endanger you anymore." She didn't make it clear if it was a single you, or a family you.

"A hotel, that is much better then a loft, someone cleans after you every night, you can get anything with a phone call, Cindy why don't we get a hotel room too?" Al asked looking at his wife.

The two vampires and the former vampire left the room after thanking Jerry for everything.

Justin came down and Alex told him what happened he didn't seem to mind he just wondered if she would be okay.

...

Juliet laid down in the hotel bed. She closed her eyes seeing Alex chained on the wall. She couldn't believe it. She almost killed the love of her life.

"I'm so sorry Alex, I can't be with you. You deserve so much better than what I can give you." She cried curling up in a ball, her stomach hurt from hunger but she couldn't bring herself to eat, she should suffer before she died as a weak human.

The hotel room phone went off and she picked it up not saying hello.

"I know where you are Juliet, and you will not have Alex Russo, I will make sure your death is slow and painful for what you did to her." A voice came in from the phone. Juliet was scared of it.

"Good, come right now and do it." She wanted them to kill her, she wanted to pay. The person hung up and she groaned. A teenage girl in New York City just couldn't get killed these days.


	9. Plans, Pains, some other P word

Juliet awoke with a pain in her neck in her hotel room.

She looked at the clock, it was day time. Her first time she could go tanning in over two thousand years. She blinked a few times at the sunlight invading her sight.

She found her cell next to her on the nightstand and flipped it open. Calling Justin to come over with her. She could handle him because she didn't love him like she did Alex, plus she had did much worse things planned for Alex. Justin agreed to come over but he said it would be hard without Alex tagging along.

She didn't want Alex anywhere near her, Justin was going to flash right outside to make sure of it.

"This is so hard, I can't be near Alex without feeling bad for what I did, but I can't keep stringing Justin along it's not fair to him. Why is it that I went through 2 thousand years off not killing people yet it's now that I'm being punished for a moment of weakness, I lost control now I'm losing my heart. I need to. " She sighed.

"Man I need a monologue to get through all my thoughts." She sighed sitting down on the bed.

...

Alex couldn't sleep at all. She needed to be with Juliet. She needed to show her how much she loved her, how much she didn't care about what she did when she lost her soul, after all it wasn't her doing the actions it was just someone in her body.

She overheard Justin talking to Juliet and got the address to the hotel she was staying in.

Having her stuck in a hotel room with her was the perfect way to show her that she loved her.

She grabbed some new clothes and got dressed before flashing out and into the hallway of the hotel.

She stood in front of the peephole and used a spell to make her look like Justin and knocked.

Juliet glanced through the peephole and opened it for Justin; she threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're here, Alex didn't follow you did she?"

Alex shook her head, for once telling her the complete truth; it was hard to follow yourself.

"No of course not, you asked for me to make sure, but I did do this." Alex said taking her wand out of her boot and took the spell off her. "I love you Juliet, Vampire or Human." She gave her a weak smile knowing it was going to end badly.

"Alex...you have to leave." She moved away from the door slumping in the chair. "Do you know how painful it is for me to be with you? When I see you all I see is the bloody you, I made, the you I almost killed." She tried to make Alex see why she wanted to be away from her. "The you I wanted to kill..." She whispered the last her face was down, her body was hunched over.

"Juliet that wasn't you, no matter what happened then, it wasn't you. I knew it wasn't you. I forgive that soulless vampire, you are nothing like her." She wanted to make sure Juliet knew no one blamed her for what happened. She tilted Juliet's chin up and gave her a small smile. "I love you, I have since the day I first went to your restaurant. Nothing you do with change that." She frowned at the look she received from Juliet.

"Alex, I love you too. That's why I need you to go." She moved away from Alex's reach and was standing on the bed backing away. "Please, I need to know that you're safe and that you will always be safe. Especially from me."

"No, I'm not leaving you. Juliet right now, you're scared, not just of what you did when you were soulless but that you can die now, you're human and it scares you. I won't leave you to be all alone and scared. That's what you do when you love someone, you stay by their side." She looked so in love as she spoke. Juliet just broke down in tears; it was true, Alex was right.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Juliet kept repeating the words as she cried, after the forth I'm sorry. Alex just wrapped the older girl in her arms and kept telling her everything was okay.

...

Stevie was sitting on a leather couch with the vampire boys from the band. Vlad was standing above the teens with a wicked grin on his face.

"The deed is done I trust?" He asked pacing before them.

"Yes, I finished it last night." Stevie spoke, her fangs poking out from her mouth.

"Good, in a few days we will have Juliet back." Vlad started to do his evil laugh when one boy spoke up.

"Won't they just change her again? It seems pointless, we turned her, so they took Juliet, now we're taking Juliet back, so do we give them her?" He gestured to Stevie.

"I want Juliet gone so I can get my girlfriend back. She's still mine, we had sex, it was wicked, her and Juliet did not so therefore not together." Stevie, even as a vampire wasn't that bright.

"Oh shut up you're worst then Bella." Another boy complained.

"Yeah, thank god we killed her, Edward and the rest of the fucking dumbass town. Except for Alice, she was hot." They all grinned as they thought of Alice.

"Better be Alice in wonderland." Vlad muttered before leaving. The boys just laughed.

...

Juliet was lying in Alex's arms. She was panicking over what this meant, also about what happened to Stevie, but as long as Alex didn't bring it up she wasn't going to.

"We need to tell Justin." Alex spoke; she wanted people to know about them and not have to hide.

"It would break him." Juliet didn't want to; she could of course say that it was because a lot happened to her and now she was human, and she needed time to adjust to being like this again.

"Yeah...anything that has to do with you breaks him, but I don't think I'll be okay knowing that you love me back but I can't be with you." Alex did care about her brother but she didn't want to give up her happiness when the person who made him happy was happier with her.

"There has to be middle ground, I don't think I can knowingly break his heart but if I pick him I lose you and break yours. I killed Stevie...I killed so many people, gathered a army.." Juliet was sobbing now. "I should be killed, why am I human? Why didn't who ever do this just kill me?" She was fully in Alex's arms crying uncontrollably while the wizard rubbed her back and stroked her hair and gently whispered soft comforting words. She kept repeating it's not your fault over and over hoping to some get it to sink in to the former vampire's mind.

...

A man in his late twenties walked into the subshop and walked right over to the counter where Justin was playing a PSP.

"Justin Russo." He spoke with an accent that Justin still couldn't place but he knew it was the same as the vampire guy. He had a white beard which really threw him off.

"Whoa okay really? Dye the beard or shave it." Justin thought he looked familiar, like from a dream or something. The guy took the beard off and showed it was a fake.

"I'm over two thousand but I'm under a spell to keep me this age, if I don't have the beard I won't be taken serious." He ran a hand through his golden locks.

"Wow, nice. Did you want something?" Justin was off in his own world, Juliet called him backing saying she needed space.

"I am looking for Juliet, I want to know how she likes her new form." He smirked.

"Are you the wizard who changed her?" Now Justin was paying attention. There was a spell to change vampires back into humans.

"I am the one who punished her. She was out of control this way she is faced with her guilt and won't be able to lose her soul again thus being useless to Vladimir and William." He leaned closer to Justin indicating that the younger wizard do so as well.

"Who are you anyway?" Justin needed to know his name so he could see how legit he was.

"Mark. Now tell me where she is, it is important that she stays alive, if she can successfully adapt to her transformation then wizards all over the world will be able to transform monsters instead of killing them." Justin nodded along.

"Cool, okay, I'm all for Juliet living." Justin still didn't have a chance to see his girlfriend since she left last night.

"Now the vampires who changed her in the first place need to pay for what they did. They will have given up on her and are gathering someone else. Did you find your friend after? The one that was taken while Juliet was trying to kill you and your sister?" Mark talked a lot Justin noticed and he made it sound like he knew everything.

"No, we have no idea what happened to her. What are they doing anyways?" Justin didn't get vampires.

"Vladimir is Alucard's brother. They were part of the original clan, they were the original. Alucard decided to take a more peaceful road with humans. Well as peaceful as he could, Vlad however craves war and destruction at this moment he is gathering his forces to take over the wizarding world. He already got rid of all the vampires with souls. Juliet, Joel, Andrei, Alexei and Grant. Vlad used them to rally allies to his side." Mark looked stressed, as Justin studied him, he didn't shave, he had dark bags under his eyes, he clearly wasn't sleeping.

"Okay, what about this Will guy? He's a vampire and he helped us find Juliet."

"Do not trust William, he caused them to turn Juliet when she was human the first time." At this time Alex flashed into the shop and saw Mark. She squinted a bit then gasped.

"Oh my god you're Markus! You're Juliet's brother!" She was excited she wanted to tell Juliet that somehow her brother was still alive.

"I am. I came home to find William and Juliet both gone, I ran into a man who helped me become a wizard and I will be this age forever until I kill Vladimir. I grew tired of this life quickly."

Justin was confused. "You made your sister human to foil your brother and kill Vlad so you can finally die?" Justin thought he was so cool!

"Yes, in a nutshell. But it is important you not tell anyone who I really am." He clearly didn't know who he was talking too.

"Duh." Alex said before flashing back to Juliet after grabbing some subs.

...

William was sitting in a meeting with Al and Cindy at The Late Nite Bite.

"Juliet is human now. We can change her but it could end in her death where her new change was brought by magic and not a natural transformation." William explained.

"She could die from this now! She's weak, she's human, she hasn't had the need to eat in two thousand years, she might be allergic to things." Al was nervous, he didn't want to see her die and be helpless to save her.

"When she was human before she was sickly, but medicine has increased greatly since then. If she does get sick they can cure her, and if it is deadly then we shall try to turn her, for there won't be a risk to lose her." William hoped it wouldn't come down to that.

"If anything happens to her, I will personally make sure you die a slow and painful death." Cindy growled.

"If anything happens to her I will kill myself."

…

Alex had spent all day with Juliet, she thought she had two marks on her neck but figured that she was in a war so it was probably nothing, after all Alex had a few marks left too, the spell didn't make it all go.

Now however she was back home, letting Juliet get some well needed sleep.

"How did you know he was Juliet's brother? I mean how could you tell that about Mark." Justin was annoyed that Alex seemed to be able to tell right away.

"I didn't."

"What do you mean you didn't? You seemed to be able to guess it right away."

"I was bluffing. I mean, I spent all day thinking about her, and her old human life and he kind of looked like she described him only he was an ass back then." She laughed.

"She told you about her old human life?" Justin felt dejected, he knew nothing about her human life, she always said she didn't want to talk about it.


End file.
